yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:NatanTbg
Informacje= Witaj przybyszu. Ja jestem Natan, tutejszy moderator. Jak masz jakąś sprawę, to napisz! Więc jestem dość czepialski, lecz już raczej nie napiszę do Ciebie o jakichś błędach, no chyba że napiszę do Ciebie jakąś ogólną wiadomość odnoszącą się do Twoich edycji, to wtedy może coś wtrącę. thumb|left|link=thumb|right|link=Jestem wielkim kociarzem i nawet prowadzę Instagrama, na którym umieszczam zdjęcia „moich” kotów. |-|Kontakt= Mail: ntbg@op.pl Twitter: NatanTbg Discord: NatanTbg#7419 |-|YS= ;Moje ulubione postacie: *Oka Ruto – bardzo mi się podoba jak wygląda, jak mówi itd. <3 *Akane Toriyasu – lubię jej wygląd i jej osobowość. *Shiromi Torayoshi – lubię to, że jest tak wyluzowana. *Hoshiko Mizudori – moja ulubiona gnębicielka. Lubię w niej wygląd i to jakie „tło” dał jej Dev. *Delikwenci – lubię ich historię i tyle. :) *Uekiya Engeika – lubię ją za to, że jest taka miła, no i fajnie wygląda. :) *Miyuji Shan – lubię ją za to jak wygląda i jakie ma „tło”. ;Moja historia z YS i tą wiki Pierwszy raz kiedy widziałem cokolwiek powiązanego z Yandere Simulator to był pierwszy filmik Dissowskiego o tej grze w 2015, lecz go nie włączyłem wtedy. W sumie nie wiem czego. Rok później, gdzieś w kwietniu zobaczyłem jego drugi filmik o tym i postanowiłem, że tym razem go obejrzę. No i od tamtego czasu lubię tę grę. :) Po dwóch miesiącach od kolejnej globalnej blokady na Wikii założyłem kolejne konto, gdzieś w maju, gdyż zgłębiałem zawartość tej Wiki. Bardzo mi się spodobało, że znajdowały się tu przypisy. :) Postanowiłem, że będę tu edytował. W 2015 po raz pierwszy gdzieś edytowałem, ale większość moich edycji nie była wtedy za dobra, a ja się bardzo stawiałem wszystkim co to krytykowali. Co prawda później w tamtym roku zacząłem się zmieniać, ale nadal miałem tendencję do robienia śmieciowych edycji i nie słuchania się nikogo ponad mną. Co zaowocowało tym, że po trzech dniach edytowania został zablokowany na tydzień. A później, krótko po odblokowaniu znowu zostałem zablokowany na miesiąc, bo stworzyłem artykuł o pracowni komputerowej, lecz na tamten czas nie był on potrzebny, bo artykuł o klubie gier spełniał jego funkcję. Dobrze pamiętam drugą część maja, bo Dev dawał codziennie jakieś posty i było to fajne. :) Tylko szkoda, że nie mogłem pomóc Wiki w dodawaniu ich, a później nowości z czerwcowych aktualizacji. Znaczy to co wtedy powstało nie było złe, tylko po prostu chciałem pomóc i tyle. ;) Długo też nie nacieszyłem się „wolnością”, bo zapomniałem dodać w jednym artykule kategorii i zostałem zablokowany na zawsze. :< Pamiętam, że wtedy robiłem artykuł o rębaku, ale przez bana nie mogłem go dodać. XD Wtedy byłem wkurzony na adminów za to (ciekawe ile osób dzisiaj by za to dostało bana xD) i przerzuciłem się na edytowanie na angielskiej wiki. Ale nie odwróciłem się od samego YS, bardzo lubiłem w to grać (w sumie nadal lubię). Dodatkowo dzięki YS poduczyłem się dużo angielskiego, dzięki czemu prawie miałem piątkę z niego. :P Pamiętam też jak fajnie się bawiłem przy swataniu Kokony z Riku. Do dziś jest to moja najbardziej ulubiona metoda eliminacji (no poza odrzuceniem). :) Tydzień po tej aktualizacji postanowiłem wrócić na wiki i udowodnić, że jednak nie jestem aż taki zły. Co prawda zaznajomiłem się z wieloma osobami tutaj (np. z Rose) i nawet dostałem rollbacka w miarę szybko, ale jak dziś na to patrzę, to uważam, że moje edycje i zachowanie nie było dobre. Przynajmniej nie łamałem żadnej z zasad (prócz tej z multikontem), więc nie dostałem bana. Czułem się wtedy tak dobrze, że poprosiłem o moderatora, lecz adminki uświadomiły mi, że jeszcze nie jestem jeszcze na tyle dobry. Wtedy byłem na nie zły, ale dziś wiem ile mi to dało i że prawdopodobnie bez tego nie był bym taki jaki jestem teraz – czyli bardziej dojrzały, choć nadal taki w pełni nie jestem, ale też dzięki tej sytuacji umiem powiedzieć jakie mam wady, a jakie zalety. Pamiętam jak wtedy Dev obiecywał, że wyda Osanę przed 2017 i byłem zły, że tego nie zrobił. Anyway, w marcu i kwietniu polepszyłem swoje zachowanie, i zostałem awansowany na moderatora. Lecz go utraciłem po tym jak napisałem do mojego dzisiejszego pokemona, Leavanny, co sądzę o jej edycjach. Byłem szczery, ale chamski, więc nie zdziwiłem się decyzją o mojej degradacji. Ale tak czy tak nie zrezygnowałem z edycji tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do Liv. :v Miesiąc później zaktualizowano regulamin, co spowodowało wielką burzę na wiki, ale mi się on spodobał. :) Miesiąc później Dev wydał wiele aktualizacji z faktyczną zawartością – wszystkie mi się spodobały. W listopadzie przywrócono mi uprawnienia moderatora (dzięki Kami <3). Następnie nic wielkiego się nie działo, poza coraz to fajniejszymi aktualizacjami do YS. :) Niestety od lutego 2019 nie jestem już tak aktywny jak kiedyś. |-|Sprostowania= No ogólnie często się zwracam do edytorów w opisach, często mogą wydawać się one dosyć krzywdzące, bądź niezrozumiałe, bo mam dziwne poczucie humoru. Dziwne, że nie wpadłem na pomysł takiej sekcji trzy lata temu, kiedy tu było więcej ludzi... #2/2/20 - W ostatnich opisach pisałem, że Kami mnie dissuje. Ale nie, nie obraża mnie ani nic, tylko po prostu często moje zdania są tak ciulowe, że po prostu często czekam aż ona mi odpisze z lepszymi zdaniami. Jestem jej za to bardzo wdzięczny i bez niej poziom tej wiki byłby bardzo niski. <3 |-|Szablony= Ostatnia aktualizacja tej strony została przeprowadzona w dniu . . . Kategoria:Użytkownicy